My Name Isn't Cinderella!
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: One night, the 'servant' of Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha, ends up on his way to the convenient store for his 'master.' Soon, he learns of the story, Cinderella, and wishes to never hear it again; or else it WILL be the death of him one day./NaruSasu/Giftfic/


**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

Shounen-Ai's Note: This is a gift fic to all who reviewed my completed story, Dear Naruto. The sequel, Sincerely Sasuke, is been worked on. I would post the first chapter as a gift fic, but sadly it is not complete. I'm have to keep erasing and adding in new bits. Writing a beginning for a story is the most intense thing to write, next to lemons, and the ending. The beginning chapter is the key to luring in reviewers. I have notice that a lot as I read stories and read old reviews. Also, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone! Sadly, Shounen-Ai's family is broke this year. No presents for me. X[ Oh well, I don't really mind. As long as I get a day with my close family, I'm happy. (Lol, corny, but very true.)

Enjoy the story please!

* * *

**Once upon a time, there was a young girl by the name of Cinderella.**

"...Excuse me..-"

**She had a happy childhood with her father. Her mother had died earlier on.  
**

".....Exu-"

**Soon, her father married to another woman. She had two daughters and they all were so kind.**

"..........no comm-"

**Sadly, her father died only months later. Soon, the fake masks of her 'family' fell and made her a servant.  
**

"...excuse me...-"

**She grew up, sad and all she could do was obey. **

"EXCUS-"

**Will her world ever return to the sunny life she once had?**

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!?"

**"...................How rude!" **

"Hmph! All that is one fucked up piece of shit! Sure half of it is true, but the rest isn't!"

**"Really? And why is this?"**

"BECAUSE MY NAME ISN 'T FUCKING CINDERELLA! YOUR READING THE WRONG BOOK!!"

**"..............Oops." Giggles sheepishly.**

"Hmph."

**"Well..........let's start over shall we?"**

"Just read the right book...."

**"Ahem....once upon a time...."**

* * *

My Name Isn't Cinderella!

By Shounen-Ai

Warning(s): This is **Naru**Sasu not **Sasu**Naru

* * *

The buzzing noise of a vibrating phone moved closely to a bundle of gray sheets. The room was dark, signaling the night to be still in play and the morning to be still hours away from its normal tune. A hand appeared from beneath the wrinkle fabrics and grabbed the blue phone in a fierce grip. The hand slowly journeyed back underneath the sheets, giving off a blinding light that could make anyone want to puke from just opening their eyes from the world of dreams. Uchiha Sasuke gave off a loud groan as he clicked a certain button and blinked wildly, trying to adjust to the irritating light.

A text message...

He clicked the green phone sign once again and let his eyes dart over the message.

**Message received at: 2:21 AM**

**_I'm hungry. Go to the 24/7 convenient store and buy me a Hershey this instant. _**

"He doesn't even like chocolate!" Sasuke hissed. He so desperately wanted to disobey the owner of the message, but knew the consequences if he didn't do what he was told. He did not want to feel that snake bastard's dick up his ass anytime soon. So, with all the strength he could muster, he sat up, stuffing the phone into his jeans pocket. He knew to always be dressed in case of any midnight strolling his 'master' would send him out to do. Sasuke let his legs dangle of the side of the bed and released a yawn. He scowled as he could taste the disgusting morning breath on his tongue.

Knowing his master would be waiting impatiently for the sound of the door to signal his leaving, he quickly rushed into his small ragged bathroom and brushed viciously at his teeth. In record time of what felt like twenty-five seconds, he spit out the mixture of water, toothpaste, and spit into the dirt stained sink. Before he could wipe his mouth with his sleeve, the buzzing noises appeared, followed by the ticklish feeling at his leg. His hand shot into his pocket and clicked few buttons.

**Message received at: 2:25 AM**

_**Go now or else we will have a pleasurable night..**_

Sasuke shivered in pure disgust, knowing that he was already doom. Even if he came back in record time with his desired sweets, he would still be raped by the bastard. "Might as well take my sweet time then." he muttered mostly to himself as he slowly trudged out the room. His room was the smallest of the entire mansion. It was the size of a normal bathroom, so that meant it was way to small for a bedroom. He had managed to convince his father into letting him move into the room after nights of the snake sneaking into his old room and raping him each and every waking moment.

Sasuke closed the door behind him, making sure it was extra loud so the would know he had left. Now, off to the store he went. He knew it was a six minute walk. He had to pass old-fashion bar, a small forest that held the small foot path that lead straight to the convenient store. He sometimes wondered why no one had destroyed the forest yet. He had cut off miles of available construction for other housing projects and it was in the middle of a fucking city. But soon, as he began his walk, he could hear the sounds of music filling the air.

The bar was coming up.

"Hope I don't run into any drunken morons."

* * *

'Why do you hate me my lord?' Sasuke thought and took a peek behind him. The drunken blond was still following him. Talking about princes, mice turning into horses, and some girl named 'CinderSomething'. Sasuke hated to admit it, but the blond wasn't bad-looking. Actually, he was sexy-on-legs. He looked to be at least 6'2. His could tell the blond had nicely developed muscles. Not to big, not to small. His skin looked to be bronze, but Sasuke couldn't really tell thanks to the lack of streetlights. His hair was golden and his eyes were deep blue, those were the first things Sasuke had notice about the drunk on his way to the store. They were so familiar to him.

"Heeyyyyy. You could be my Cinderella." The blond had made his way behind the brunette as he had fell in thought. Sasuke snapped out his thoughts as arms went around his waist and stopped him from walking. "Let go or else you'll wake up tomorrow with a hangover and without a eye.....and my name isn't Cinderella." Sasuke stated, struggling furiously. The blond hummed, ignoring the threats and laid his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. "Your prettyful when you're mad....can we go and have sex now?" Sasuke felt the urge to smack himself. First the drunk follows him, calls him 'Cinderella', then has the nerve to ask for sex!

"No. Get off me NOW."

"But Sassuukkeeee."

"I SAID N-.....How do you know my name?" Sasuke looked to the other cautiously. The blond blinked, then grinned goofy. "You don't remember me Sasukkeeee? Its me! Naruto!" Sasuke froze in place, staring in bewilderment at the boy. Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto? He was the nephew of Orochimaru's old friend, Jirariya. Sasuke could feel his cheeks burning red. He had meet Naruto when he was about ten and Naruto was near thirteen. Naruto had been so kind to him and became his first friend, as well as crush. He had never had any friends since Orochimaru made them live in the forest and be home schooled.

"Sassuukkkee. I'm gonna be your prince! We can kill the evil snakey and have sex in the sunset!!"

Sasuke gaped at the bold words.

So many questions flew threw his head.

Did Naruto know about Orochimaru's abusive and sexual ways to him?

'He must if he's talking about killing him....'

Would Naruto really save him?

'No, he looks like to much of a idiot to save himself...'

Where had Naruto been for the pass seven years?

'Must have been still in America...'

Was he good in bed..?

"Gyah! No! Bad brain! Bad!" Sasuke exclaimed, hitting his head repeatedly. Naruto watched in silence, before bursting into fits of laughs.

"Your weird Sasu-chan!.....can we have sex now?"

"NO!"

"Awwwwwww. Pllleeaasseeeeee?"

"NO NARUTO!"

Naruto pouted, acting like a child being denied candy.

"Ten minutes?"

"What..?"

"Ten minute sex!"

"T-That's not even possible! And no!" (1)

"It is too!"

"There is no way you can fuck me in ten minutes. It takes half a hour to finish up sex moron!"

"I bet I can! Your just a....virgin!"

"............."

Naruto squeaked as he was tackled into a nearby bush.

* * *

Sasuke panted, laying down on the soft dirt. "I-I told you...you couldn't do it in..te-ten minutes.." Naruto just grinned and slowly pulled out the bruised hole. Sasuke hissed in slight pleasure, then was soon engulfed in warm arms. "Sasu-chan, why were you out here this late anyway?" Naruto blinked as he felt his new lover go stiff as a board. Sasuke had forgotten all about Orochimaru and his chocolate. Oh, he was in for kinky sex now once he got back home. "Cinderelllaaaaaaaaa." Naruto sang out. Sasuke snapped his eyes onto the blond. "Stop calling me that! You even screamed that out during your orgasm!"

Naruto chuckled.

"You're Cinderella."

"Who the fuck is Cinderella?!"

Naruto's cheery mood quickly slipped away, leaving a very serious, yet so sexy, expression. "Cinderella. A girl who had a happy life until her real father died, in your case, your mother. The stepmother of the household and her daughters took advantage of the poor girl, making her work and obey in her own home. Once again, in your case, your stepfather makes you a servant and a sextoy. She dreamed, she wished, she hoped for a miracle. Soon, a ball approached, in your case, you woke up in the middle of the night. She was unable to go and cried silently in her small corner. Soon, her godmother came and helped her make it to the ball. I guess in your case, you couldn't sleep and came out to stroll around. The prince, me, and her, you, fell in love years ago." At this, Sasuke blushed, had his crush on him really been that obvious?!

_"Naruto!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you! I wanna become your bride!"_

_"..........okay!"_

Sasuke wanted to smack himself.

"-After obstacles of separation, they reunited and married. Her 'family' was never seen again...she lived a happy life after that."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"so, your comparing me to some girl?"

"Yep!"

"...with some evil family.."

"Yep!"

"...and she loves a prince...."

"Yep!"

"............and they end up happy in the end..."

"Yep!"

Sasuke sighed.

"So, by the Cinderella and prince crap...you believe that will actually happen?"

"Yep!"

".....So, my obstacles are going to be server..."

"............Sasu-chan! We can skip that part!" Naruto shot up and began to dress.

"Are you even drunk?"

"....My car parked at the bar!"

".....Were you ever drunk?!"

"We can head to my apartment~!" Naruto said in a sing-sang voice as Sasuke dressed.

"I never did smell liquor on your breath....!"

"Then we could have kitchen sex, bedroom sex, bathroom sex, table sex, floor sex-" Naruto continued on as he began to walk in the direction of the bar.

"Hey! Answer me! Were you drunk or not!?" Sasuke shouted, following after the obvious blond.

"And then we can sleep and have are 'happy ever after' ending!"

"...That Cinderella story was some crappy fairytale wasn't it!?"

"Cinderella-chaaannn. Hurry uppppp."

"MY NAME ISN'T CINDERELLA!!"

* * *

Over the next months, life had actually gotten well for the Uchiha.

Orochimaru's mansion had mysteriously caught on fire and the man had died from being killed by the caved in roof.

Sasuke was able to move into Naruto's apartment and received all money that had legally belong to him.

Naruto had all the sex he wanted from his adorable, yet unamused uke.

Sasuke had found out how Naruto knew of his screwed-up life by a familiar maid and fan girl of the household who went by the name of Sakura. She seemed to be a close friend of the Uzumaki and set up the 'date'. She had been able to snatch Orochimaru's phone from him during the night.

Even with all the good, the bad was still there. Sadly, Naruto never stopped calling Sasuke, 'Cinderella'.

"Ciinnnddderreeelllaaaaaaaaaa-chan! Where are you!?"

"Ugh. I give up." Sasuke grabbed a nearby butcher knife and raised it above his heart.

"Cinder-ahhhh!!! Sasuke! Sasuke stop!!"

**Fin**

* * *

Shounen-Ai's Note: This made absolutely no sense to me. Lol. But I kinda like it.

Review please and happy holidays once again.

(1) I don't know if its possible or not. Ask someone who is...uhhh...'exprienced'.


End file.
